A transceiver may transmit various signals to control one of the functions of a remote electronic device (e.g., a garage door opener). The transceiver may have buttons, each of which may trigger the transmission of a command signal to actuate one function at the remote electronic device. Such transceivers and the remote electronic devices that these transceivers may control may have security vulnerabilities, especially when a malicious entity obtains access to the transceiver either remotely or physically.